User talk:CreepyQueenBitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CreepyQueenBitch page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 08:04, February 1, 2013 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Warning Only admins and members of VCROC rare allowed to add or remove the "BAD" template from pages. If you feel a page or pages should have its BAD tag removed, please contact a local to remove it for you. If you remove the BAD tag from a page without admin authorization again, you will be blocked from editing. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 09:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, first suggestion: When you're on editor, switch to SOURCE MODE. The default mode is Visual Mode, but Source Mode allows for more efficient editing. Once you're through breaking it into smaller paragraphs, please notify me so I can remove the "BAD" tag. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 09:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC)